


Chapter IX: Mole

by SallySS



Series: Love Trunk [11]
Category: Claymore
Genre: Bisexuality, Body Horror, Explicit Language, F/F, Gore, Homosexuality, Trans Male Character, casual nudity, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallySS/pseuds/SallySS
Summary: Excerpts from the daily life of Rona, a new addition to the warriors known as Claymore, led by the mysterious Organization. Follow her through her struggles and triumphs as she fights to survive against the flesh craved yoma and awakened beings.-The search for Stella continues





	Chapter IX: Mole

The group found a quiet place to make camp, setting up a small fire where the trees gave enough room overhead to let the smoke billow out. Delilah stayed and tended the fire, letting the others dump their armor and weapons to go and wash up. 

Rona knelt down on the bank, cupping water in her hands and splashing it up on her face, rubbing the grime and dust off, and repeating the process till she didn’t feel the grit under her fingertips. She rubbed the extra water off on her bare arm and blinked her eyes open as she felt Stephanie approach.

“Can you remove this dagger from my shoulder? I can’t reach it with the hand I have.” Her voice was deadpan, probably a byproduct of exhaustion from the battle. 

“Of course.” Rona got up and took firm grip of the weapon, unsheathing the short blade from her comrade's flesh and tossing it in the grass. She placed her hands gingerly on either side of the cut, focusing on shrinking it at least to a reasonable size. “Are you ok? I don’t know if I can regenerate your arm, I’m not well versed in synching yoki.” The power gap between them didn’t help the matter.

Stephanie stood and waited patiently as Rona played nurse. “I’ll be fine; once we find Stella she can fix me.” She grabbed the fabric of her shirt on her opposite hip and hiked it up over her head, the shirt snaring her bandage and tugging it along. Seeing the putrid incision again made Rona’s throat clench, the stigma making her superior look more like a walking corpse than a powerful warrior.

Rona lent a hand to help Stephanie out of her bottoms, and without another word between them the number one waded out into the shallow water, carefully lowering her weary body onto the river rocks and laying back, the water lazily swirling around her. Rona watched her superior out there, laying motionless, staring wordless up into the night sky. She didn’t seem the type to be so melancholic, and it made Rona wonder what was on her mind. No doubt she was worrying over Stella and mentally digesting all that Branly had said; Rona herself was trying to comprehend everything she saw today. A warrior was pushed to awakening by her intervention and immediately slain, it didn’t sit well on her conscious. It was not a pleasant feeling, it didn’t seem right, and the slight tightness in her chest foretold of inevitable nightmares. 

Heslin casually walked up beside Rona and both of them stood on the bank looking out at Stephanie. “What’s eating her?”

“Mm… I think she’s just tired.” Rona could feel the exhaustion exuding from her, even halfway across the river.

Heslin gently elbowed her, “Hey, a little ways down the river the water’s deeper.” he made a motion to follow him with his head and Rona glanced at Stephanie a moment before falling in line behind him. 

Both of the warriors stripped, Rona taking a moment to examine the tattered cloth that was once her shirt, caked in blood and stiffening as it dried. She tried not to think too much about her own fragile humanity as the huge hole in the center stared back at her; instead, she wadded up the fabric and tossed it aside. She lowered herself to sit on the bank and slipped into the cold water, shivering and releasing a touch of yoki to keep her body nice and warm. The water came up to her belly button (Or where her belly button used to be), offering her a sliver of decency and covering her privates. The men in the guard usually wouldn’t approach the washrooms when Rona entered, and the ones that were already inside averted their gaze or quickly hurried out; Heslin didn’t seem to have any such shame, belly flopping into the water next to Rona, splashing her.

“Perfect swan dive.” Rona splashed Heslin in retaliation when he resurfaced.

“I know you’re just jealous of the professionals.” He shook his head, sending bead of water flying in every direction before slicking his hair back. His lips pulled to the side as he pondered something, deciding it was alright to ask, carefully. “So… your wife.” He tested the social waters, hoping not to get burned.

“Oh, that.” Rona remembered she called Adaira her wife before promptly handing Lune’s ass to her. “Slip of the tongue, I haven’t married her yet. But sometimes it feels like I have; you get so comfortable around them.”

Heslin nodded, “But… you’re so nice?” He looked confused, though treading carefully, knowing that it was apparently a touchy subject, and he’d rather not be subjected to such treatment as their enemies.

Rona cocked an eyebrow as she began to pick at the flaking blood on her abdomen. “What do you mean by that?”

“I…” Heslin rubbed his neck, looking around, obviously nervous that he said too much, but there was no taking it back now. “Well, your fiancee is… kind of an ass.”

Rona tilted her head and stopped washing herself, “Heslin, you’ve never even met my fiancee.”

“Well, I can understand that people act differently when they are others around, but c'mon, she’s kind of an asshole and you’re way too nice to be with her.” Heslin blabbered on to himself, eyes wandering around everywhere but making contact with Rona’s, trying to stumble his way out of the hole he talked himself into, but only managing to dig himself deeper.

Rona clapped her hand over his mouth to make him stop talking. “Heslin… who are you talking about?” She slowly dropped her hand to let him answer now that she had his attention.

“Um, Stephanie? Your fiancee. I know that you can love whoever you want but-”

A noise like grinding machinery emitted from Rona as her face scrunched up before she busted out laughing and doubled over, holding her gut, her laughter echoing through the night.

“W-What’s so funny?” Heslin was flushed with embarrassment, shifting around uncomfortably.

Rona took a moment to try and compose herself, wiping tears from her cheeks, attempting to quell her giggles. “Oh my goddesses, that’s the funniest thing i’ve ever heard.” She cleared her throat, still snickering at the thought, “Stephanie is not my fiancee.”

Heslin took a second to process this. “Oh, she’s not?” A mix of embarrassment and relief seemed to wash over him.

“No! What in the world would give you that idea?” She tried to resume washing herself but kept thinking about what Heslin said and started cracking up.

“Well, I don’t know! She’s only nice to you and listens to your input. You calm her down and you seem to care about each other and fight well together.” He shrugged, trying to make his assumption sound not so ridiculous.

“I met Stephanie a whopping 2 days ago, I’ve been with my fiancee for 6 years. Stephanie just respects me, I guess; which is weird cause she almost let me die when she first met me. She just... doesn’t get along with new people? 

“Well you could have fooled me; the only reason she got her arm hacked off was because she was too busy worrying over you. By the time she faced off with Iris, the poison had slowed her WAY down and it should have been a piece of cake for Stephanie to incapacitate her.” 

Rona dipped her head in the water getting her hair wet and scrubbing the blood out, “I don’t know what to tell you; if you’re really so curious, ask Stephanie what she was doing.” She wondered if Stephanie was really fussing over her or if what Branly had said was true; that Stephanie was not as strong as her number suggested. It was certainly true for Lune, and it was quite the fatal mistake.

Heslin chuckled, “Ok, I’m not that stupid. Anyway, so who is this fiancee of yours? Hopefully better than Stephanie.” He idly started scrubbing his feet, shivering a bit from the cold water sweeping past them.

Rona went back to washing her hair, “Someone who makes me very happy.” Her answer was dismissive, a gentle warning that the verbal prodding wasn’t appreciated.

Heslin rolled his eyes, “Ok, I get it, i’m being nosey. Well, ask me something then! I bet you’re just dying to know everything about me.” 

Rona was worrying the spot with her fingers where Abdima ripped out her hair, not fully paying attention to what Heslin was saying till he paused for her to ask him a question. “Oh, uh.” She stood up straight and looked him over, noticing two identical scars on his chest, placed uniformly in line with the crease of his pecs. “How did that happen?” she motioned casually to them. It wasn’t a well thought-out question, but she wasn’t expecting to be put on the spot like that.

Heslin looked down at the scars and ran his fingers over them like he had forgotten they were there. “Mm, I got those from a battle with Antoinette.”

“Antoinette? Never heard of her, what’s her number?” Rona tried to keep the conversation going that she was forced into, but got tutted at in response.

 

“Ah-ah, my question first; What’s your fiancee’s name?” He smirked, just being playful and curious, wanting to get to know her more, but his blood ran cold when Rona stood up and closed the distance between them, getting in his face with her eyes narrowed. Something about how he spoke made Rona feel like he was subtly looking to take control of the conversation and it made her bristle with anxious energy and raise her defenses.

Heslin stood there, holding his breath and stood absolutely still, waiting for Rona to say something. Normally he wasn’t so intimidated by fellow warriors but something about having seen Rona fight made him freeze as her silver eyes bored into his.

“Forgive me if I don’t really trust someone who is labeled as a spy for the organization.” Rona spoke, her voice low and a touch threatening. 

“I-I’m not trying to force information out of you Rona, I just want to get to know you better. You… seemed like a nice person and it’s, um, not easy to make friends as a warrior.” his hands fidgeted at his sides, trying not to move too much but needing to relieve some of the nervous tension. 

Rona’s eyes softened and she stepped back, taking a calming breath and looking down at the water. “You’re right, it certainly isn’t easy getting to know people. I’m sorry if I frightened you, but i’d rather not talk about my personal life.” There was that pit of unease in her stomach again; goddesses did she hate awkward social interactions, but something about they way he pried put her on edge.

“I understand, you’re just trying to protect her. There’s nothing wrong with that; I’m sorry I didn’t realize sooner.” Heslin papped her cheek with the side of his index finger, making Rona look up at him. 

“Antoinette doesn’t have a number. I got these scars before I was made a warrior of the organization. It was a long and difficult battle; it almost killed me. In a way, the organization saved me; the reason I am a warrior is to pay them back for all they’ve done.” Rona watched Heslin as he paused to worry his lip, gathering his thoughts before he continued. “Antoinette is what people used to call me; she is the body I used to be trapped in, and the life I was forced to live. I worked in a bar fetching drinks, with no connection or experience it was the only thing in my town where I could earn a bite to eat. I broke a glass in some pricks face that grabbed me, and I was given an ultimatum of either sell my body alongside the women upstairs, or starve. I chose the latter and they were glad to rinse their hands of me, sending me out in the streets without even my fair pay for the day. The organization was a gift I never thought i’d receive. They provided for me, fed me, housed me. They molded my physical appearance, and I was no longer living in a nightmare. For the first time, I felt that I could breathe; I wasn’t being suffocated by this mental gap of who I saw in the mirror and who I was, and I didn’t have to constantly think of where my next meal was coming from. I don’t know where the organization came from, or why they do what they do, but when the goddesses send you a blessing, you don’t ask why it was sent.” He rubbed his eyes, a bit emotional at the recounting of his time before the organization.

Rona held out her hand to him and Heslin mirrored her, confused and cautious. She grabbed his forearm firmly, but not menacingly, looking into his eyes. “I am glad you are here Heslin, brother in arms.”

Heslin mimicked her, grasping her arm back and offering a calm smile. “As to you, Rona.”

 

The two finished washing up, the conversation fluttering amongst topics of small talk, and they climbed out of the river, heading back to camp where the warmth of the campfire was more than welcome.

Thankfully Delilah had an extra shirt in her pack to lend Rona; a simple cotton pullover, baggy but comfortable, smelling like the fresh air from drying on the line. It was familiar, and felt like home, helping her relax despite the massive weapon to her back driven into the soil. A hush settled in on the group as the fatigue in their bodies began to surface, rearing its head in yawns and stretches, heavy eyelids blinking slowly watching the flames of the campfire. Like a whisper, sleep swept in and Rona’s head bobbed slightly in competition before relinquishing, slouching and slumbering.

A gentle hand on her shoulder roused Rona, a familiar touch, soft and welcoming. This time Rona knew she was dreaming and smiled, knowing that her sweet Adaira was the muse that came to bless her slumber. She reached up and took hold of her lover’s hand, placing a chaste kiss to the silken skin before guiding her from her side. Adaira settled in Rona’s lap, her hair down, long with the slightest curl, draping over her bosom like the picture of a mythical sea nymph. Rona’s eyes began to trail slowly down her figure when it came to her realization there was a distinct lack of clothing on her fiance, but it certainly wasn’t a complaint; since her induction into the organization she hadn’t really had the time or privacy to release some stress. Unfortunately her unconscious mind’s manifestation seemed to be as dominant as the real woman, and firm hands on her cheeks redirected Rona’s focus. Rona drank in the sight of her vision, the way Adaira’s chin dipped and curled up under her plump lower lip, the curve of her nose and her cheekbones, and the dark lashes that parted to show those enchanting eyes that were practically made of gold. They were mesmerizing to gaze into, and Rona would often get lost in them. 

“Rona.” The sentiment sweet and soft as Adaira brushed her thumbs along Rona’s cheek bones. “You’re in danger.”

Rona blinked slowly till that information sunk in and she sat up a bit more straight, gently taking Adaira’s hands off her cheeks, “Wait, what? What do you mean?”

“They’re coming.” Adaira took her hands and put them over Rona’s eyes so she couldn’t see.

“Who? Who’s coming?” Rona tried to struggle but her body wouldn’t cooperate. 

She felt the pressure of the hands leave her face and she opened her eyes, this time awake in the real world and sat in her place in front of the fire, Delilah and Heslin fast asleep themselves. Stephanie was just returning to camp, her hair still wet, but clothed now and holding a handful of wild nuts.

She handed Rona some of the food and sat down beside her. “Bad dream? You seemed to wake pretty abruptly.”

Rona looked down at the nuts in her hand. “Yeah… uh.” She shook her head. “Stephanie, is anyone else after us? Other than the hunting party I mean.”

Stephanie paused right as she was going to put food in her mouth and lowered her hand. “Not that I know of. If someone’s in the area, you would be the one with the greatest yoki sense to be able to tell.”

“Right.” Rona sighed and focused but she didn’t feel anyone besides Stephanie and Heslin’s yoki. “Someone in my dream told me I was in danger.” 

Stephanie munched, letting her gears turn a bit. “Honestly wouldn’t be surprised if Abdima came after you for revenge, but she couldn’t hide her yoki that well.”

“Unless she took her medicine.” Rona said as she looked over at Delilah, the girl’s yoki nonexistent to her.

“No, the hunting party isn’t given those, just regular warriors. They used to just use Lune to hide themselves since she was strong enough to cover all three of their presences, but with her in two pieces they don’t really have any way of hiding.” Stephanie popped the rest of the food in her mouth and wiped her hand on her pants.

Rona rolled the inside of her cheek between her teeth as she turned over different ideas in her head. She looked up as it dawned on her and she shoved the food in her mouth and scurried to her feet. “Grab your sword, we have to go.” 

Stephanie hurried to her feet, though confused on why she was complying. “What’s wrong?” She spoke through her full mouth.

Rona went over and grabbed Delilah’s pack, rummaging through it and grabbing the package of medication, shaking one out in her hand and going over and clamping her hand over Heslin’s mouth. It woke him up, but lost in the confusion he swallowed the pill against his will. She hushed him and waited till she was sure he was going to be quiet till she let go.

She grabbed her armor and quickly tried to strap it on. “Heslin, get away from here quickly. Stephanie and I are going after Stella, we’ll lead the hunting party away from you.”

Stephanie stepped forward with a look of confusion, “Knifey, you’re worrying me.”

“No time, I’ll explain on the road.” She grabbed her sword and sheathed it on her back. 

Heslin got to his feet and looked equally as confused, “What about Delilah?”

“No, go alone, run as fast as you can. I will find you later, just go.” She grabbed Stephanie’s sword and armor and like a flash the duo was gone.

After a few minutes of running full speed, Stephanie grabbed Rona’s shoulder and brought her to a halt, “Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?”

“Lune’s not dead! And Delilah’s working with the hunting party.” She huffed, out of breath from exerting herself to run at Stephanie’s pace.

“Look, I know you took a few bumps on the noggin during that fight, but Lune had awakened and Heslin killed her. We saw it with our own eyes.” Though she protested, even Stephanie didn’t look sure of her words.

“Lune didn’t die, because she wasn’t even there to fight us! If your only specialty is long range yoki manipulation, why the hell would you travel with your group and put yourself into harm's way? We were fighting a mirage, that’s why she couldn’t injure us. She’s a number 10, she should have been able to wipe the floor with me, but instead I followed Delilah’s lead, parried her attacks even though I couldn’t see her. Now that I think about it that should never have worked. For Delilah to have seen Lune strike out at me, and then to tell me where she was going to strike and for me to respond would take too much time. No, Delilah was telling me where to block, and Lune was playing along, making me think I was parrying her because that mirage can’t physically hurt me, that’s what she relies on her teammates for.” 

Stephanie was trying to comprehend all of this. “Wait, then how did Abdima get out of her shackles? Lune was the one who freed her.”

“Either the shackles aren’t real, or Abdima can get out of them herself. I don’t even know if her teammates are aware she’s not really with them. Even right now, Delilah’s medication should have worn off by now, she hasn’t taken any since she’s been with us; but the hunting party is headed for us, completely shrouded from our senses, and Lune is covering Delilah’s yoki FOR her. We brought one into our team without even knowing! She’s a spy and would have tried to kill Stella for them if we miraculously beat the hunting party like we thought we had. That’s how she knew we were going after the hunting party in the first place.” Rona was puffing, all worked up over her revelation. She snapped out of her tizzy when Stephanie put her hand on her back.

Stephanie smirked and gave her a pat on the back, “Good job knifey, glad I kept you around. Help me get my armor on.”

Rona lent Stephanie a hand and helped her get her armor and weapon in order. “There, I think you’re set. We have to go find Stella before they catch up with us. I don’t know if Heslin was one of them too, so I didn’t have him come with us, but if he wasn’t I didn’t want to leave him in the pot to cook.”

“You did the right thing. And you’re more merciful than I am cause if I figured out Delilah was conspiring against us I would have taken that bitch’s head off.” Stephanie rolled her shoulders, “So where are we headed? Where the hell did Stella even run off to?”

“Last I felt her yoki she was heading north, so I guess we head that direction and see if we can pick up a trail.”

“Good enough for me, let’s shake a leg.” Stephanie flashed a grin before taking off in a full sprint north.

“Ah, Hey! Slow down you twat, you’re faster than me!”


End file.
